


Beautiful Freak

by juliasasswipe99



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliasasswipe99/pseuds/juliasasswipe99
Summary: My first attempt at fanfic so I'd love to get feedback. Hope you like it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at fanfic so I'd love to get feedback. Hope you like it!

Liz walks into the BPRD locker room for her daily shower. As she opens the door, she glimpses a huge red mass. With a great ass.

“Eep!” she squeaks as Hellboy scrambles to cover himself.

“Oh hey, Liz! Um, I wasn’t expecting you to be up this late,” he says nervously as he runs his hand through his hair.

“Well, we were out late today.”

“Oh. Okay…”

Liz scoots past him toward the shower stalls and begins to undress. She feels his eyes on her as she removes her shirt. She unclasps her bra and lets it fall slowly to the floor. She turns around, her arms covering her pale breasts. “Y-yes, HB?”

“Oh, um. You just, um, have amazing skin,” he stutters.

“Thanks, HB.” She blushes and turns around. She works on taking off her pants, revealing her round, tight butt. She hears Hellboy quietly come up behind her. He reaches up and brushes his fingers against her neck and down her shoulder, his stone hand resting lightly on her hip. He raises his left hand and cups her breast.

“Mmmm,” she nearly purrs as he takes her nipple between his fingers and rubs and pulls it until she’s almost a puddle in his arms.

“Come on, you need to be cleaned,” Hellboy says as he takes her hand and pulls her toward the showers. “But first, away with these pesky panties.” He puts his stone hand in her underwear and rips them off with tantalizing force.

Liz bites her lip and allows herself to be led to the shower. She gazes at Hellboy’s butt as he drops the towel that was previously covering his lower half. Her eyes widen as he turns around and she sees the raging boner that was unknown to her before. “Holy crap,” she whispers as she realizes how well endowed he is.

“What? You ok?” Hellboy asks. Then he understands what she is staring at. “Oh. That,” he snickers. “Come here. He’s not as scary as he seems,” he says as he takes her hand and places it on his member.

Liz tentatively touches his huge cock. She relishes the warm, smooth, hard feeling of it. She attempts to wrap her hand around it and can just barely touch her fingers together. “Wow,” she breathes. “I’ve never seen one like this.”

“What? Red?” he smirks.

“No. Huge,” she replies as she gets a wistful look on her face.

“Oh. Well, how many have you seen?” Hellboy asks cautiously.

Liz looks up at him and giggles. “Not that many.”

He sighs in relief and takes her hand again. He pulls her into a stall and turns the water on.

“Ah! It’s freezing!” Liz shrieks as the cold water pounds against her back. Her hands shoot out to Hellboy’s chest for support.

“I know. I wanted to see those gorgeous nipples when they’re hard,” he says whimsically as he gazes in awe at her tight pink tips.

“You ass!” Liz swats his chest playfully. “Turn the heat up, dammit!”

“Yes, ma’am,” he grins and reaches behind her, turns the knob, then grabs her ass. He rubs and clenches both hands into her ass. Suddenly, he picks her up and wraps her legs around him.

“AH!” Liz shouts as she is taken by surprise. She wraps her arms around Hellboy’s neck and playfully licks the side of his neck. She bites him and feels him tense beneath her. Liz smiles against his skin and continues to alternate between kissing, licking, and biting.

With her weight supported wholly by his stone hand, Hellboy slides his left hand down and begins to insert his fingers into Liz’s sweet hole. She gasps and that only encourages him. He slides two, three, then four of his fingers into her. Spreading her, feeling her, making her grow wetter and wetter. She moans over and over into his shoulder as he fucks her with his fingers. Once she seems wet enough, he pulls his fingers out and places his cock at her entrance.

“Is this okay?” Hellboy asks sweetly.

“Yes. Please yes,” Liz sighs as she pulls her head back and slams her lips into his.

“Mmph!” he’s taken by surprise but that doesn’t hinder him. He slides his engorged cock into her tight hole. Hellboy moans as he feels himself fill her, her pussy wrapping tightly around him.

“Aaaaaaah...fuck,” Liz throws her head back and gets a face full of water, but she doesn’t care. She feels every inch of him as he thrusts inside her. She digs her nails into his back as he pushes his hips upward and pulls her down on his cock at the same time. His huge cock is stretching her out but she loves every moment of it.

Hellboy pushes Liz up against the wall of the shower and begins to thrust harder into her. He wraps his hands over her shoulders and slams her onto his cock over and over again. He loves the feeling of her wrapped around him, legs, arms, and pussy.

“Ah, ah, fuck. Yes, God yes,” he moans into the stream of water splashing in his face. 

“Oh my God, Red. Unh, I’m so close,” Liz mutters into his hair. She reaches up and entwines her fingers in his hair, pulling his head back so she can kiss him. Her mouth consumes his, her tongue exploring his mouth, tasting all of him.

“Mmm, God, Liz. You’re so good,” Hellboy says against her mouth, in between kisses. He’s so close to cumming but he wants her to go first so he tries hard to hold it. 

“OH FUCK, HB! I’M CUMMING! AAAAHHH!” Liz screams as she feels her body convulse in ecstatic spasms. She tightens around Hellboy and she can feel every vein in his cock. She loves the feeling of being completely filled.

“YEEESS, LIZ! GOD DAMN!” Hellboy shouts as he throws his head back and thrusts hard into her. He grips her to him as he explodes inside her. He fills her up with his cum. 

They both lean their heads together, panting, for a moment or two. Then, Liz lifts Hellboy’s face in her hands and kisses him sweetly.

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to do that?” she asks with a smirk.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do that?” he replies.


End file.
